


Preparing for War

by aestivali



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, First Meeting, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antony sizes up the newest recruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparing for War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/gifts).



"Lucius Vorenus," purred Antony, rolling the name on his tongue like the flesh of a ripe plum.

Vorenus glanced at his new commander, but otherwise didn't move. "Sir."

Casually, Antony leaned back in his seat - the idleness of his pose at odds with the intensity of his gaze. Even through full armour, Vorenus felt his skin prickle.

"I intend to get the measure of you, Vorenus."

Vorenus blinked reflexively. "Yes, sir."

"Are you... an ambitious man?" asked Antony, but the light in his eyes suggested a different question.

"I... suppose so, sir," said Vorenus, cautiously. There was a tight knot in his stomach, warning him - _(enticing him)_ \- but he could not lie.

Antony stood and moved around the desk, powerful limbs imbuing even that easy movement with a conqueror's presence.

He stopped in front of Vorenus, not touching him, but still giving a sense of invasion. "And how will you prove yourself worthy of advancement?"

Vorenus swallowed, trying not to meet those eyes. "I will do whatever is asked of me, to the best of my ability."

"Good," said Antony, a wolfish smile on his face. "We shall go far together."

He patted Vorenus's cheek, and it burned like fire.


End file.
